Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to allow a user to select data through a simple procedure in an image processing system that includes an image processing apparatus and an information processing terminal device.
Related Art
A technique has been known that is configured to establish wireless communication (e.g., near field communication (NFC) and wireless LAN) between an information processing terminal device (e.g., a mobile phone and a notebook computer) and an image processing apparatus (e.g., a printer) and to perform data communication therebetween.